Everything's Better than Ezra
Plot Cold Open Mercury does a number of gross things unaware that Selma is spying on her. Episode Meanwhile, Amber discovers that she has gone into debt and is unable to afford basic necessities. She reluctantly goes looking for a job at the behest of Yorba and Nixon, and to their disgust she takes a job as a principal at their school. Amber settles into her new office and is surprised to find that Edgar also works there as an English teacher. She is tempted to fire him so she won't have to deal with him, but he threatens to report her if she fires him for a petty reason. The Slaatskies arrive at school and Mercury attempts to avoid thinking about Ezra. This proves to be futile when Ezra enrolls and winds up in Mercury's class. She makes a fool of herself when telling Ezra off, but he defends her to the detriment of any higher credibility he would've had. Ezra goes to talk to his sisters about why he left the family, but Mercury pulls Anita and Britney away, refusing to hear what he has to say. Artemis, Yorba and Nixon take pity on him and decide to hear him out. Ezra gives his story at lunch, he claims that he and Mercury used to pull pranks on one another, and one went so bad that it led to a pregnancy scare. Boris and Hanneke sought to teach him a lesson which involved a fake marriage, but it led to him assaulting Boris. Not being in on the joke, Mercury took the assault seriously and held a grudge on Ezra since. Anita, Britney and Mercury pass the five, not acknowledging them since Ezra's present. Seeking to get their attention, Ezra throws his lunch at Mercury, but it misses and lands on Bambi. A fight ensues and Ezra wins through pure luck. Unfortunately, it lands him in trouble with Amber. After learning of Ezra's intent and discovering a connection to Dallas, along with a promise to not engage in extreme behavior, Amber lets the matter slide. Amber goes to the teachers lounge for a snack and runs into Edgar. The two have a brief conversation on their personal lives, which ends as soon as Amber asks him to go on a date with her, which she immediately takes back and leaves flustered. Taking refuge in the bathroom, Amber begins to question if she still likes Edgar. The other students overhear her, to Yorba and Nixon's eventual horror. Feeling bad, Amber decides to let the two, along with their friends go home early. She is ordered to her office to contend with a trouble maker, but upon getting there she sees a gaping hole in her office, along with some tattered clothes. Cast * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Long John Baldry: Boris * Terri Hawkes: Hanneke * Olivia Hack: Jupiter * Janyse Jaud: Selma * Kathleen Barr: Mercury * Alyson Court: Anita * Rachel Wilson: Britney * Chuck Campbell: Ezra * Saffron Henderson: Amber * David Huband: Edgar * Carly McKillip: Yorba * Michael Eklund: Nixon * Megan Fahlenbock: Artemis * Kelly Sheridan: Melissa * Stephanie Morgenstern: Denise * Erin Fitzgerald: Carli * Dan Petronijevic: Seth * Yannick Bisson: Malcolm * Nicole Oliver: Bambi * Peter Oldring: Russel Trivia * The name of the episode is a pun on the name of the rock band Better than Ezra. * While waiting in her office, Amber scats to A Change Will do you Good by Sheryl Crow. Amber is shown to be a fan of Sheryl Crow. * The hallucination scene is based off of a segment in the Be Cool About Fire Safety video.